sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gato/Mis
"Gato/Mis" is the sixth episode of the first season of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixth episode overall. Synopsis EZ continues to prove his worth as a prospect, as both sides of the border must grapple with harsh realities. Plot The episode begins with Adelita and the Rebels monitoring their operation while Angel, Johnny Coco, and EZ pay them a visit. When Angel talks with Adelita about how he needs to know what’s going on, she reveals her real name before letting him in on the true extent of her operation. Back at the Mayans MC clubhouse, the various members go about their business. While Bishop discusses business in Las Vegas with an associate, he decides to keep an eye on Angel and Johnny for a little while longer. Walking out on his front porch, Felipe finds Jimenez drinking from a paper bag and it seems that he can’t stop thinking about what Felipe said to him. In response to Jimenez’s question, if he would really hurt his family, Felipe says he doesn’t underestimate the possibility of what a man can do. Emily sees that a lot of rules were bent for their upcoming business deal and says it wouldn’t be the worst thing to pull out. Devante replies that they can’t afford to lose any more business and that’s the end of the matter. Adelita goes with some of the kids to get pastries from a local restaurant. While there, she chats with some guy she eventually swaps a package with. But at the same time, the young boy who took the picture of the nun sneaks off while pretending to go to the bathroom. He calls someone from a pay phone who thanks him for the information in Spanish. Johnny sees that his daughter has tracked him down to the junkyard operated by the Mayans MC and wants to talk. But since most of the Mayans are riding to Vegas except EZ and a few others, that means he’s stuck keeping an eye on the girl. She eventually reveals to EZ that he’s only known Johnny was her father for a week and that she needs help. The girl shows EZ that someone beat her and that in response she killed him and put the body in the trunk of a car (one that looks like the one disposed of in Pulp Fiction). The body is that of the trucker she hitched a ride with and he got angry with her when he saw her taking $10 bucks. EZ tells her she needs to get rid of any trace of her in the truck and he begins cleaning up the mess. Felipe pours Jimenez some coffee and tells him a bit more of his story. Years ago while his wife was pregnant Felipe got out of Mexico the same way he survived; blood and money. Jimenez adds that threatening his family was a wrong move and he tells some of his own story. Apparently, the Government is desperate for something they can use against Galindo and the reason why is above his pay grade and he doesn’t know how high it goes. Jimenez’s demeanor is far different from his usual demeanor, as he seems genuinely worried about both EZ and the situation. Even though the young boy has informed Galindo about the Rebels whereabouts, it may not matter as Adelita calls Galindo herself and sets the term of the ransom in exchange for his son. For seven million pesos in cryptocurrency, he’ll get the boy back. They also add that they don’t need his number because they already have it and along with everything else. Galindo instructs that the money be prepped and that his men prepare to destroy every one of the Rebels. EZ and Johnny’s daughter drive to the abandoned truck and while there he has a flashback. Apparently, someone broke into the Reyes butcher shop and EZ found his mother lying on the floor from a head wound. Investigating the truck, EZ finds the truck when a couple of guys (who know the trucker) get suspicious and he winds up having to defend himself when they hassle him. While fighting them off, Johnny’s daughter stabs one of them with a screwdriver (which is also how she killed the truck driver). Driving off after, Angel calls EZ and the two discuss the body. They decide to use the tunnel they stumbled upon and Angel agrees to deal with Johnny’s daughter for a bit. But while they all drive off, Angel and the girl see a cop chasing EZ’s car and it turns out she stole the car from Johnny’s mom. Understanding what’ll happen, EZ immediately flees from the cop and it seems he’s done this before years ago. Now being chased by two cop cars, EZ manages to give them the slip in a massive field being used for farming. Making use of the cover, he uses a massive hose to flood the car and clean out his and the girl’s evidence before fleeing into the dense greenery. Galindo says goodbye to Emily, his mother, and Denvate on the American side of the border before heading to the location, which is just a short distance away on the Mexican side. While doing so, he instructs Devante that as soon as he’s holding his son, to make the call. With that, he crosses the border before sitting down and waiting. EZ returns to the scrap metal yard where Johnny expresses gratitude for what EZ did for him. Asking why she only just now found out he’s the girl’s dad, Johnny says it was because of shame and he wants to keep those he loves away from his family’s history because it poisons whatever it touches. He leaves to speak to his daughter inside the junkyard office where she apologizes for making a mess. In response, Johnny tells her he wasn’t there for her because it was best for everyone. She tells him that she doesn’t need him to be her dad, but she’s glad to know she has a dad. He makes a deal with her that whatever relationship they have, there will be no more secrets between them. With that, the two walk out of the shop and get in Johnny’s car. But it seems Bishop and an associate were watching Johnny, but they also have no idea who the girl was. While cleaning up, EZ hears Bishop questioning the guy manning the office. He tells Bishop that whoever the girl is, he’s very important to Johnny. Speaking of family, Felipe is showing Jimenez his old photos. It turns out Felipe’s father was a teacher, just like Jimenez’s father. In an interesting moment. Felipe says that Jimenez’s wins illuminate his father’s losses. Because it that seems Jimenez and his father don’t exactly get along. Asking if that’s the case with him and EZ who was the golden boy, Felipe avoids the question and makes something to eat. Adelita watches Galindo on a camera and gets news that the transfer has been made. She directs him the car containing his son and the two are reunited. Walking to cross the border to go back to his wife and family, Devante makes a call while a female agent directs Galindo and the boy to a room in the facility. Security informs him that they need to take the baby and once he hands over the blanket, they open it up to see that drugs have been smuggled inside it. They take the boy while summoning people to test what was in the blanket. A bunch of Humvees flocks to a location while Adelita watches from a nearby building. She reveals that she was prepared for a betrayal and she knows the boy tried to betray them. After Adelita tells the boy (who was related to the bodies burned in town) they would’ve loved him, a young girl with them says she trusted him before she pushes him off the roof and onto a mass of broken glass, killing him instantly. With the truck on fire and no longer a threat, EZ and Angel relax while Johnny and his daughter drive off into the night and the various other members of the Mayans MC call it a night. Adelita looks after the young girl by a fire while Galindo is in a makeshift holding cell. Felipe guards the front porch with a shotgun while EZ writes a letter in the RV at the junkyard and puts it away in a cabinet. Heading home after, EZ walks past a guy with a motorcycle who strokes a cat (like a Bond villain) while wondering out loud what lies behind the locked junkyard gates. Credits Main Cast *JD Pardo as Ezekiel 'EZ' Reyes *Clayton Cardenas as Angel Reyes *Sarah Bolger as Emily Thomas *Michael Irby as Obispo 'Bishop' Losa *Carla Baratta as Luisa 'Adelita' Espina *Richard Cabral as Johnny 'Coco' Cruz *Raoul Max Trujillo as Che 'Taza' Romero (credit only) *Antonio Jaramillo as Michael 'Riz' Ariza (credit only) *Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo *Edward James Olmos as Felipe Reyes Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter Guest Stars *Maurice Compte as Kevin Jimenez *Tony Plana as Devante Cano *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Frankie Loyal as Hank 'Tranq' Loza *Gino Vento as Nestor Oceteva *Ada Maris as Dita Galindo *Emily Tosta as Leticia Cruz *Ricardo J. Chacon as Border Patrol Agent 1 Co-Stars *Melany Ochoa as Mini *Salvador Chacon as Pablo *Laura Vallejo as Border Patrol Agent 2 *Joe Ordaz as Paco *Diego Olmedo as Andres *Ralph D. Lopez as Albert *Wayne Mitchell as Truck Driver 1 *Jeff Wolfe as Truck Driver 2 Uncredited Temple meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Deaths *Albert - Stabbed with screwdriver off-screen by Leticia Cruz. *Andres - Pushed off rooftop by Mini onto plates of glass. Notable Quotes Notes Goofs Trivia *''"Gato"'' is Spanish for "Cat" and "Mis" is the Q’eqchi Mayan word for "Cat". The cat, well known for having 9-lives, could symbolize the Mayans MC’s resilience, moving into the second half of the season. *Ancient Mayans respected the largest and most powerful jungle cat, the jaguar, as it represented ferocity and the confrontation of enemies. Featured Music Gallery Images Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Episodes